


Running away

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Supercat is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-one of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Cat is hurt because she is dating Supergirl and Kara can't deal with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one is angsty, it was supposed to come earlier but I had totally forgotten about it... Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Pain, it was all she could feel. Cold, the only thing that kept her awake. Fear, adding shivers to the ones that the bitter wind had provoked.

Cat opened her eyes, even if she didn't want to see what was happening. But she needed to get up, to get up and go to Carter. She remembered what had happened, Supergirl, no Kara. Kara had saved them from... Who? What? She couldn't say. She only remembered it saying "She will pay. She has to." and then something came through her, a bullet maybe... And Carter had cried, screamed her name. Then, a storm of red and blue came, destroying everything that came to her.

"Cat? Can you hear me?"

She turned her head, ignoring the pain in every inch of her body.

"Kara?"

"You're okay, Carter is okay."

She felt a hand on her cheek and lost herself in the deep blue eyes. They were full of tears, full of fear...

"I am so sorry, Cat. I didn't imagine..."

Cat closed her eyes again, wincing in pain when she tried to sit up.

"It's not your fault, Kara. We knew what we were facing when we accepted you in our family."

Kara was crying now, and Cat could sense what was to come.

"I am sorry, this is too much. I can't. I don't want to lose you."

The older woman surprised herself when she found the force to glare at her girlfriend.

"Don't you dare, Kara."

"I am sorry."

Cat heard the steps of several people, probably the DEO. Kara kissed her forehead, slowly, tenderly. But before Cat could say anything else, she took off, leaving behind the woman she loved the most in the Universe.

*************

"I don't care about that, I want to know where she is!"

Alex winced when the piercing and menacing tone of Cat Grant waiting for her girlfriend to come back.

It had been three weeks, three weeks and no one had heard of Kara. Not Alex, not the DEO. Not even Kal-El... Cat didn't know what to do, she couldn't lose her, she wasn't ready to. She needed her, and Carter needed her too. But as the days passed, they realized that Kara was gone, and was never coming back. Carter was shut off completely, he didn't want to hear about Kara or Supergirl, he felt betrayed, and Cat was feeling the same way.

"You know we are looking for her... I miss her too."

Cat sighed, tears threatening to fall.

"I don't miss her. I just want to tell her that she is an idiot and yell at her for being so stupid and irresponsible."

Alex smiled sadly.

"I love her too."

Cat hung up, bidding good night to Carter before drifting off to sleep, crying, as every night since the accident.

************

Two months went through. Cat wasn't crying anymore at night, Carter was getting better. She knew that it was partially because of the return of Supergirl in town. Kara never went to her though, she never tried to contact her. She didn't come back at CatCo, she only stayed at the DEO and with Alex. The agent gave Cat news about her now ex-girlfriend, but only when she asked for it. Even though she desperately wanted to talk to Kara, to feel her skin against hers once more, to kiss her lips and to hold her hand, she didn't reach for her. Kara was gone, she needed to live with it. So every night, instead of crying, she looked at the last news of Supergirl's act of heroism, smiling despite herself at how beautiful Kara was, even when she could see that her usual shininess wasn't there anymore, even when she could see the sadness in her eyes... She continued to call softly Kara's name every night before bed, reminding her that she loved her. And she knew, she could feel her, that when she was asleep, the Kryptonian came to check on her, watching her sleep, helping her dream...

************

Three months after the accident, Kara wasn't even trying to hide herself when she came at night to watch her. She stood on the balcony, knowing full well that the glass door was open for her, like it had always been. But whenever Cat woke up and went to the balcony, Kara flew off, still not ready to see her. She could see the tears on her cheeks, and she knew, that Kara heard her every night. That's why she never stopped calling.

************

Carter woke up early one morning, strangely happy and proud of himself. He ran to her mother's bedroom, finding her soundly asleep in her bed.

"Mom, she talked to me!"

Cat opened her eyes wide, because they didn't need a name, they both knew who he was talking about.

"I told her I missed her, that we missed her. And she told me that she missed us to."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

He rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mom, I'm positive. I told you, she is not gone forever! She is coming back!"

Above the house, Kara was crying. She wasn't coming back, she couldn't. She knew she shouldn't have talked to Carter, but staying far away from him, from them, seemed impossible. So she cried, breaking the sound wall while flying back to the DEO.

*********

It was a cool night, the glass door in Cat's room was open, letting in the fresh air of National City. She wasn't sleeping, her eyes closed to rest but not able to fall into Morpheus arms yet. That's when she heard it, the soft sound of Kara's cape in the wind. She opened her eyes, slowly, not wanting to scare Kara off. And she whispered:

"Please don't go."

And Kara didn't. She stayed here, floating, looking at Cat. The journalist sat down, carefully, like she was approaching a wild animal, knowing that any wrong move would make her go. But the Kryptonian didn't move, she was completely still, waiting for Cat to tell her what to do. So she walked towards her, taking in the beautiful creature she was. She had not seen her for so long, not like that... Her voice, she needed to hear her voice. But maybe it was too soon for that. When she was facing her, she looked into her eyes, saw the distress and the fear. She had to protect and reassure her. So she took her hand slowly in hers, pulling her closer, until her feet touched the ground. Cat was trembling, after months without hearing from her, she had her hand in hers, she could feel her skin against hers, she could smell the delicate perfume of her skin... Kara's other hand was trembling too. It was slowly coming up, approaching Cat's face. The blonde closed her eyes, waiting for a contact that never came. She felt the warmth of the alien skin brushing hers, but never actually touching it. So she decided to help, put her hand on hers and pressed her against her face. A soft sigh escaped her mouth and a tear rolled down Kara's cheek. In a second, she was pulled into a desperate hug, the younger woman holding her so tight she thought she might explode. But she couldn't care less. Cat broke it, taking Kara's face in her hand, looking into her eyes for permission. She got it. She leaned in, kissing her lips like it was the first time. They both sighed in contentment, it was a feeling they both knew, so familiar, so true, so good. Kara's hands were locked in Cat's back, afraid that it might end up badly if she let her go.  
When they broke the kiss, their forehead were resting against each other's, eyes drowning into the other's.

"Cat..."

She shook her head.

"Not now, Princess."

"But..."

Cat brushed Supergirl's lips with her thumb to silence her.

"Come to bed with me, please. We'll talk later..."

And Kara couldn't say no, not when she needed to hold her so badly. So she just nodded and went with her. There was still so much to talk about, so much things to solve. None of them was sure that it would end well but who cares? The moment felt right, for at least one last night in their lives, they were back together. And it was worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-four of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
